


The Boyfriend Lie

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: Carlos is a lonely VK after the corronation. Everyone seems happily single or in a relationship but him. When a secret pass time almost comes to light Carlos is forced to lie to save himself the embarrassment only to get himself into an even worse situation.





	The Boyfriend Lie

Carlos De Vil, Son of Cruella De Vil, had been in Auradon for nearly a year with his three friends, the VKs. This wasn’t hard for him as goodness ran in his blood just as evil did. The VKs had originally come to Auradon to steal the wand from Fairy Godmother and let Maleficent rule. However, the four had found that they themselves were good and that Auradon was their home. The defended it against Maleficent and won. With time their lives became normal as students again.  
Mal and Ben had broken up after the coronation. She was not dating, and she liked it that way. Mal wasn’t the kind of person to get tangled up in romantic relationships. Evie and Doug were going stronger than ever. The two were working day and night to get Evie a starter castle of her own. Jay was a heartbreaker as ever and he liked it that way. Much like Mal, Jay didn’t like relationships for the emotions. All Jay wanted was sex and to play tourney or any sport that would let him on the team.  
Then there was Carlos, a boy with the biggest crush on the King but never imagining it to happen. Carlos didn’t like being alone while everyone else was content. It made him often feel out of place. How can you feel like you belong when you feel alone? All he would do is pine after Mal’s former boyfriend from afar. Ben and the VKs were very tight but Carlos didn’t think Ben was interested. He priorly had two girlfriends, but was single now and never spoke about liking guys at all. Carlos was gay as they came. Jay had been the one to awaken him to this realization, but he valued their friendship to even go near that with a ten-foot pole.  
Carlos would spend his loneliest nights in a chatroom for the single students of Auradon Prep. It was completely anonymous, and he liked it that way. He even tried finding someone on there to date but it never happened. He was careful to keep this a secret though. The students at Auradon Prep could be vicious with rumors that they started. This scared Carlos enough to keep his chatroom prowling to himself.  
Tonight, Carlos was sitting at his desk, back to the door, sifting through the lively single chat as usual. Jay had said he had plans for the night, so he expected to have plenty of privacy. That was until Jay came bursting in the room like a tornado, draping his arm over Carlos.  
“Chatroom? Who you talkin to bro?” Jay jabbed, Carlos slapping his laptop shut before Jay could read anything.  
“No one… didn’t you have plans?” Carlos tried to change the subject.  
“Yeah, but they fell through. Who are you always chatting with dude? Why are you so secretive? Is it a boyfriend?” Jay teased reaching for the laptop only for Carlos to slap his hand away.  
“Maybe… So what if I have a boyfriend. It isn’t your business.” Carlos lied trying to play it off.  
“Dude, I’m practically your brother. If some dude is crushin hard on my little C, I want to speak with him.” Jay said huffing protectively. He couldn’t help but blush at Jay’s protectiveness. Carlos wasn’t used to this from Jay that much.  
“I can’t tell you… It’s a secret.” He tried his best to pry Jay from his shoulders but failed.  
“Not anymore. Fess up who is it. I won’t let you go til you tell me.” Carlos went pale, he had to think of someone quickly. To his dismay, only one boy came to mind.  
“It’s Ben… but Mal can’t know so it’s a secret.” Jay doesn’t seem fazed letting him go.  
“I should have known. No guy can resist Mal, even if she isn’t into them… You know me and Mal-“Carlos cut him off with sounds of disgust.  
“Shut up Jay! EW!” He was being genuine now. He definitely didn’t need to hear about Mal and Jay doing THAT together. It made him want to shrivel up and die at the very notion.  
“Well I’m gonna go talk to your lover boy and set some ground rules,” Jay said turning and heading out the door. Carlos sprinted after him but Jay was faster. Carlos cursed himself for not staying on the tourney team, he really needed to get back in shape. Not running for your life on the isle every day tends to set a guy back.  
By the time he arrived Jay was already knocking on Ben’s door. Carlos tried to pull him away but froze when Ben answered the door in his Pj’s. they were royal blue with little golden crowns all over them.  
“Hey, guys,” Ben said smiling handsomely in a way that made Carlos want to melt normally. However, right now Carlos was bright red and frozen as if turned to stone.  
“I know you and Carlos are dating. I know all about your little chatroom messaging.” Ben looked at Jay then Carlos confused. “If you hurt him. I will hurt you in ways you never thought you could be.” Jay threatened staring him down. Ben regained his smile as Carlos looked ready to shrink and die.  
“I promise I have no intentions of hurting my boyfriend. I’m not that kind of guy. Come on in babe… since Jay knows we might as well enjoy tonight.” Ben gave Carlos a wink. Carlos was confused and terrified, just staring at Ben like a deer in headlights. Jay pushed him into Ben and grinned.  
“Take care of him, or else,” Jay said heading back to his dorm with a smirk on his face. Ben pulled Carlos into his private dorm and smiled.  
“Boyfriend huh?” Ben smirked making Carlos feel things that made him feel a little dirty.  
“Oh My God… I am so sorry…” Carlos started to ramble before Ben covered his mouth with his hand gently.  
“Why are you apologizing Carlos. It’s fine… I like guys… That’s why I and Mal actually broke up.” Carlos’ mouth just hung wide open staring at him. Ben laughed and pulled Carlos against him.  
“Well, I suppose this makes us boyfriends. Wanna stay with me tonight? I’ve actually been thinking about you a lot Carlos… I like you… and I’m guessing you like me.” All he could do was nod at the King who smirked.  
“Come…” Ben leads him to his bed and pulls him in. The two curl up into each other Carlos still just staring. “You okay?”  
“My biggest crush just told me he likes me and called me his boyfriend. I’m sort of on overload right now…” Carlos chuckled nervously. “I’m probably dreaming right?” seems to be trying to deny this is the reality. Ben smiled and pulled Carlos into a kiss, pulling their bodies together. Carlos was at a loss at first before kissing back.  
“No this isn’t a dream Carlos.” He said breaking the kiss. ”We can pretend it is if you want… why kinds of dreams do you have about me.” Ben teased, playing with Carlos’ white and black hair.  
“I… can’t tell you… I don’t want you to think bad of me.” His nerves getting the better of him again.  
“It isn’t that bad Carlos. Tell me.” Ben smiled reassuringly. He was always so comforting to Carlos.  
“S-s-sex dreams.” Carlos’ scarlet blush enveloping his cheeks again. Ben smirked undoing the buttons on his pajama top slowly, watching as Carlos gawked at every single button till it was just Ben’s bare chest and abdomen.  
“What kind of sex dreams?” Ben whispered huskily into his ear.  
“Y-you… taking me… making love with me… “Carlos sputters face crimson as he stares at the other boy’s body. Ben slid his hand up Carlos’ shirt kissing him deeply.  
“Then let’s make that fantasy a reality… You know what I was doing before Jay knocked…” Ben continued to whisper seductively into Carlos’ ear to drive him crazy.  
“What?” Carlos whimpered at the feeling of finally being touched by someone, especially Ben. His hands were electric, his body already reacting to the stimulation. Ben nibbled his ear.  
“I was stroking myself thinking about you.” Ben moaned into his ear, groping himself. Carlos thought his heart had completely stopped. “Want to help me finish?” he said putting Carlos’ hand on his crotch. A large throbbing tool separated by two thin layers of cloth was all he could feel. It was like a drug to his system; all of this was driving Carlos crazy. It was pure fantasy for him.  
Ben pulled his pants and underwear down and Carlos could only stare. It was beastly. It was large and girthy, the head pink from blood flow. He touched it and felt it throb and twitch in his hand making Ben moan softly. “Touch me, Carlos.” Ben almost whimpered. The evil in Carlos, however, was taking over. Touch him? Not good enough. Without thinking too much Carlos leaned down and took the head into his mouth making Ben gasp and moan.  
“Oh fuck!” Ben moaned in surprise, not expecting the hot wet mouth now wrapped around his needy member. Carlos started sucking and swirling his tongue, he already knew what to do. He took more and more of him into his mouth, relishing in the sweet but salty flavor of his precum. Carlos slid his hand in his own pants to stroke himself as he worked the member into his throat, driving Ben mad with pleasure. The rotten apples on the isle taught the VKs to suppress their gag reflex. Once he had taken the whole thing, he took it out of his mouth with a loud pop. Ben whimpering. “But-“Ben was cut off by Carlos getting up to take his clothes off and climb on top of him. His slightly above average member already smeared with eager precum.  
Not able to resist, he fingered himself as he did many nights before. He used the pre as lube before pressing Ben’s cock at his hole. Now it was Ben’s turned to look surprised and stunned. Carlos smirked a bit biting his lip.  
“Dream or not… I’ve wanted you for so long… I can’t wait any longer.” Carlos nearly made Ben cum right there. Feeling so wanted, and needed, was the hottest thing Ben had ever felt. He calmed himself down as the De Vil on top of his gritted his teeth working the girthy member in until it was entirely inside him. Carlos was in the best pain of his life. He slowly started riding Ben, whose hands found their way to his hips. Carlos winced at the pain but kept going until his hips moved differently and Ben’s member found his sweet spot leading to a loud moan.  
“Fuck, Ben… mmm,” he bit his lip to muffle himself as his hips picked up speed and purpose. Ben was beneath him thrusting up ocasionally, moaning little growls he couldn’t suppress, in pleasure. The two worked in tandem as their bodies reveled in the pleasure of one another, bodies that were now glistening in sweat.  
“C-carlos… I can’t hold it.” Ben growled “I’m gonna… cum!” He roared, surging upwards with his hips filling Carlos and triggering him to release all over ben’s glistening chest and abs. “Ben!” he moaned as his body quivered and quaked. The two moaned softly and panted as their highs were ridden out. Carlos crawled off Ben and they pulled into cuddling, foreheads, and noses touching, breathing the same air and looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Boyfriends?” Carlos asked hesitantly.  
“Boyfriends.” Ben breathed heavily with a smile. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook the newly founded couple.  
“


End file.
